Hurt
by KerriAmandaDanielleLutz
Summary: The song Hurt by Christina Aguilera. Edward has left Bella for Tanya. soooo sad :,  what happens when Alice takes Bella To the club to have a go on the Karaoke? Will Bella Get Raped? Question Questions Questions.


**Song Hurt by Christina Aguilera.**

_**Hurt**_

"I'm sorry but this is not working out" His words ran through my mind like he had just said them. He left me for her. What does she have that I don't? I didn't mean to do all those things I did. If I could only go back in time and change those stupid mistakes! Alice walked through the doors and went straight to my cupboard. It looks like I can't have my whole weekend in bed. I knew she knew about me and him I mean she is his sister. Him… He… His… how pathetic am I? I can't even bring myself to say EDWARDS name. He deserves to be with Tanya she makes him happy, she's pretty; she's everything I'm not. Tears ran down my cheek and I grabbed my covers to hide underneath them, I couldn't face Alice or the world just yet.

"Right get up its time we went to the karaoke, Emmett Rosalie and Jasper are there Edwards… Busy" yeah… with that slut I thought. She looked at me sympathetically. "And you're going to put this dress on sit still while I do your hair and makeup and come with me."

400 hours later we arrived at the club my head hurt from Alice's torture session but I must admit I looked hot let's just hope I can meet someone to take my mind of Edward. We walked in to the club and Mike Newton a knob from school wrapped his arms around me. "Hey Beautiful" he whispered in my ear, just like Edward used to "Where's Edward dearest? I don't usually see you without him"

"Probably banging his slut of a girlfriend" I said before pushing him of me and walking away leaving him confused. I went to the bar to buy everyone a drink and ordered 3 vodka shots on top; I was going to need it to get through the night. "Alice!" I yelled "I thought you said her wasn't going to be here!" I tears filled my eyes, as I looked on the dance floor looking at Edward dancing, actually more like Tanya dry humping Edward there. His eyes caught mine and I looked away, downed my drink and turned to talk to Jake. Edward despised my friendship with Jacob Black, I didn't understand why though. "Jake" I whined.

"What would you like bells?" he said wrapping his arms around me

I put my finger to my chin pretending to think and he bursted out laughing "go buy me a drink!" I Ordered. He jumped up and ran to the bar and came back with a tray full of shots I must have downed at least 25 shots. I grabbed his and Alice's hand, which was sat at the side of me and ran to the dance floor, Jasper Emmett and Rosalie Followed and joined in the silly dancing. "okay people it is time for the karaoke to start and first up is…" he dipped his hand in to the bag and pulled out a random name after about the seventh person the fun really began because Alice's name got pulled out the bag, She sang 'I'm in to you by Jennifer Lopez" then it was Tanya's turn and she sang Flirt by the pussycat dolls, the shout that came from out table should have got us kicked out if everyone wasn't laughing and bob who owned the club didn't know us. Jasper and Emmett got up and did a duo with Edward; they sang All Time Low by the Wanted. "And next up we have the Beautiful Bella Swan, and she has a song already chosen for her by a mister Jacob Black and co." I gave my friend evils as I walked up on to the stage and a song started to play and I sang along with it

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>you told me how proud you were but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today_

Images of Edward were playing through my head whilst the song was playing

_I would hold you in my arms  
>I would take the pain away<br>Thank you for all you've done  
>Forgive all your mistakes<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do  
>To hear your voice again<br>Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_Me and Edward cuddling on the sofa watching horrors_

__

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<br>Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
>Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss<br>You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Edward saying goodbye_

__

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
>Would you help me understand?<br>Are you looking down upon me?  
>Are you proud of who I am?<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do  
>To have just one more chance<br>To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Edward meeting my gaze and looking in to my eyes whilst saying for the first time 'I Love You'_

__

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself<br>If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
>I've missed you since you've been away<em>

_Edward moving away, to go to college._

_Oh, it's dangerous  
>It's so out of line to try to turn back time<br>I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself<br>By hurting you_

Lying in my bed tears rolling down my face after figuring out that I'd just lost the only thing I cared about.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a bottle of vodka before walking out side with a glass to drink away my sorrows.

I heard someone come out side, and thought it was just someone wanting a cig. But when I looked to my left Edward stood there. I downed my glass before pouring another as I brought it up to my lips Edward took it out of my hand and downed it for me. "Did you ever actually love me or did you just say in to get in to my pants?" the word left my lips before I could shut myself up. He looked down and shook his head. Everything around me came crashing down, I turned and walked away I couldn't be bothered to go back inside to tell everyone I was leaving I'd text Alice later with a random reason instead of telling them the truth. I couldn't look at Edward any more.

I was half way home, when a car pulled up and 3 men got out they followed me down the street and one of them pushed me in to the alley way I didn't scream no one would hear me and I didn't care anymore he didn't love me. Tears ran down my face, one of them grabbed my dress and ripped the front open. The other two were sat down watching like you would if you were at the cinema. The man in front of me whispered in my ear that if I screamed he'd kill me with the knife that his friend had. Passers-by whistled when they saw us but none of them stopped to help even if they saw me pushing him off of me and screaming. I only screamed one and he smacked me hard around the face. I felt his fingers move my thong to the side so he could stick his fingers in to my entrance; it all happened so quick the man was ripped away from me I grabbed what was left of my dress and ran. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I turned to hit them but realised it was Edward I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to cry in to his shoulder he wrapped his coat around me and carried me home. When we arrived there he put me down at the front door. I pulled his coat off threw it at him and slapped him hard across the face and turned to go inside. "Bella" I whispered a bit of hope was in his voice. "What Edward? What do you want?" I shouted "Why don't you go bang that slut of yours? I mean what are you doing over here? Were you following me? You don't live anywhere near here?... And I thought you didn't love me?" I whispered the ending, tears filled my eyed. Edward grabbed me pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck my dress or what was left of my dress dropped down to the floor so I was just stood then in a pair of thongs that didn't even cover anything up. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip before I opened my mouth granting him access. I felt his tongue enter, and I pulled away shocked at what we just did. "I left her, I want you and only you, I was a fool to leave you and I am so so so so sorry, please forgive me?..." my mouth was on his before he could finish, he pulled away for air I love you he whispered in to my ear before sucking it. I pulled away before turning around and dragging him inside. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
